Deserve
by Tuuli Thea
Summary: Danny finds what he needs. Implied DXV but mostly overall DXS. [Oneshot]


**Here's my attempt at a somewhat funny, fighting, romance thing between Danny and Sam .I watched Phantom Planet yesterday and it was SO GREAT! I attempted to watch Frightmare, but it didn't work out too well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Danny finds what he needs.**

Seventeen year old Sam Manson was snuggled happily in her lavender sheets on the night before a busy Friday, She had at least three tests in her hardest subjects, and she wanted to make sure she got a full night's sleep.

Little did she know she would have a late night visitor that would make her lose all hope at getting any sleep whatsoever.

An occasional bump in the night was not uncommon for a large mansion like Sam's. Now an occasional thud and a moan of pain were very uncommon in her room.

"I swear to god Danny, you better be really hurt or I'll make you in so much pain you'll cry about it." She snapped at the halfa lying on her floor that was pretty much withering in pain.

Changing painfully from ghost boy to human boy, Danny let out another moan and looked up at her bed. "Trust me Sam," he whispered, "It's pretty bad."

Sam shot up and crawled over her bed to look down at the boy and held a hand up to her mouth. There was Danny lying on her floor with tons of scratched and abrasions all over his arms and legs. Apparently whatever got him took off half of the clothing that he had on.

Getting up from her bed slowly, her lilac colored eyes gazed down at a deep gash that was on his upper right arm. She was going to have to stitch him up, something that she has happen to do a lot in the past years. Every so often Danny would come to her house, complaining about a cut or small bruise that formed on some random part of his body.

Usually the cuts and bruises came from ghost fighting, other times it came from doing homework. Like that paper cut he mourned over that he got from a note card. That almost inspired him to never use those dreadful little cards ever again. The idea in his mind changed after he got a sixty on a project in his English class for not using them…

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sam wandered off to her closet to get her first aid kit while tying her long black hair into a lose ponytail. Pushing the bangs out of her eyes, she turned her attention back to the halfa who was staring at her with pained blue orbs. Frowning, she padded back to the boy and sat cross legged on the floor next to him.

"Danny," she said quietly, "There's a gash on your arm – unless you didn't notice – that I have to stitch up. I don't have any numbing solution in here, so here." She took a towel and handed it to him. "I know it may be painful, but just incase…"

He took the towel from her and shook his head. At her look of disbelief he said, "Sam, I know it's going to hurt, but the pain won't last forever."

Sam sighed, defeated, and began her work on his arm. She did notice him wince a few times, and sometimes even bite his lip, but didn't say anything about it. After a few minutes, she was half way down when she decided to ask who did this to him.

When he told her, "Valerie", she paused in her work all together and stared at her wall, trying hard to curse the bimbo into her next life time. The two girls never really got along, but Sam loathed the girl more than ever. She had the one thing that she always wanted for herself.

Danny's admiration.

Even after everything that she put him through, Danny still liked her and is even sort of dating her.

Sam continued her work with a scowl on her face which did not go unnoticed by Danny. "I really wish you two could get along." He said, wincing as she pulled the stitches a little bit too tight as she tied them together.

"Why can't you just face it Danny?" Sam asked as she cut the extra string off her friends arm. "A friendship didn't work three years ago, so why would it work now?"

Danny shrugged and looked up at her face. "I just wan everything to be okay between the three of us. It would be a lot less stressful on me and Valerie's relationship if you could back off a bit."

Sam glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, so all of this is my fault, then?!" She exclaimed. How dare he blame this whole mess on her!

Danny sat up and shrugged. "I don't see Valerie being so mean and attacking anyone." He froze then, catching his mistake. 'Oh crap…' he thought to himself, staring at Sam who stared back at him.

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked him, her voice very quiet, "You tell me that I'm the one who needs to back of a bit, and look what she did to you tonight." She looked down and took a deep breathe and muttered, "I just think there's something out there better than what you have now."

Danny gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean? You think I can do better than Valerie?"

Sam looked up at him with a strange look on her face. "You can do so much better than Valerie." She paused and relaxed her face a bit before continuing, "Danny, you can't always rely on Valerie to come to the rescue for everything. I mean, look at what she's done to you. She could nearly kill you one of these days and well, would you be able to turn to her if you got hurt fighting a ghost? What would you tell her?"

Danny thought this over for a few minutes and looked away. "Sam, I wouldn't go to her in a condition like this, especially if she was the one who caused it. I'm not that stupid." He let out a small chuckle. "You're always the one I come to when something like this happens, and you always manage to fix me up every time."

She smiled slightly. "It's because I care about you Danny, a lot."

He nodded to her and smiled back. "I know, and I care about you too."

Sam stared at him, and he looked back at her and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand and blushed a bit. "So, you think that there's someone out there better than Valerie for me?"

She blushed and smiled a bit. "Yeah, maybe with luck you'll find her sometime."

He smiled back, a bit wider this time and replied, "I think I've found her already. She's been here for a while now, I just haven't realized it."

Sam could only smile wider at him.

**I think that was a crappy ending, but oh well. Just review please! It inspires me to do more for you guys.**

**And thanks so much to those who reviewed 'Be.' I may start a second chapter with a kiss…. Heheh!**


End file.
